


Kontrapunkt

by am_fae, clumsyguitarist



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: (eventually lol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Canon Timeline, Duelling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pre-OT3, Slow Burn, Sparring, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_fae/pseuds/am_fae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyguitarist/pseuds/clumsyguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wylizawszy rany po przegranym pojedynku z Wołodyjowskim, Bohun zamiast do Waładynki udaje się do Perejasławia, w samą porę na spotkanie ze świtą Kisiela i Janem Skrzetuskim. Robi się gorąco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kontrapunkt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477970) by [am_fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_fae/pseuds/am_fae). 



> Od autora: Przestawione wydarzenia oparte są na powieści, nie filmie - nie jestem pewna, jak odbierze to opowiadanie osoba bez znajomości fabuły powieści, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować! Wygląd postaci jest luźno oparty na filmie(...i książce, bo jestem nerdem). Ostrzegam też, że ukazaną tu postać Chmielnickiego bazuję na fabule książki, a nie wydarzeniach historycznych.
> 
> Od tłumacza: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego autorstwa clumsyguitarist. To pierwszy raz, kiedy któreś z moich tłumaczeń doczekuje się publikacji. Starałem się uczynić je jak najbardziej naturalnym, a jednocześnie nieco archaicznie, może nawet lekko sienkiewiczowsko brzmiącym, co szczególnie może być widoczne w dialogach. Opinie na temat tłumaczenia mile widziane.

Bohun wślizgnął się przez drzwi kilka minut wcześniej, ale Chmielnicki w swoim upojeniu nie zdążył go jeszcze zauważyć. On za to, oczywiście, zauważył Chmielnickiego. Jego hałaśliwość i pozostałości magnetyzującej aury - która zagwarantowała mu wcześniej wsparcie Kozaków i chłopów – sprawiała wrażenie, że ciągle, w każdej sytuacji znajdował się on w centrum uwagi. Teraz hetman stał na progu prywatnych pomieszczeń Kisiela, pogrążony w rozmowie z młodym mężczyzną, który – jak się wydawało – dopiero co się z tych pomieszczeń wyłonił. Oblicze Chmielnickiego czerwone było od upojenia winem. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, z manierą oddalając od niego twarz, jakby chciał uciec od hetmańskiego oddechu. Oczy Bohuna rozszerzyły się z wrażenia. Rozpoznał w nim Skrzetuskiego. Dłoń Chmielnickiego opadła na ramię Skrzetuskiego, sprawiając, że ten ponownie skupił na nim swoją uwagę. Bohun - zaintrygowany i dziwnie wytrącony z równowagi – zaczął przedzierać się przez biesiadujący tłum do miejsca, w którym oni rozmawiali. Próbował wyłapać o czym mówią. Chmielnicki właśnie się śmiał, z ręką wciąż zaciśniętą na ramieniu Polaka. Skrzetuski wyglądał na spiętego.  
  
\- Ale zły nie jestem. Wiesz dlaczego? - Bohun zamarł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, ale Skrzetuski milczał. Chmielnicki przyciągnął go bliżej, ręką wędrując na jego kark. - Lubię cię.  
  
Bohun zatrzymał się, jakby rażony piorunem. Nagłe wyostrzenie się rysów Skrzetuskiego na kształt marmuru i stali - ostatnia linia obrony po usłyszeniu tego, co usłyszał – wytrąciło go z równowagi. Nieproszone słowo wdarło się na czoło jego myśli – to, które zawsze było blisko... Helena. Oddech uwiązł mu w piersi. Czy to nie spojrzenie, które posłała mu Kurcewiczówna? Wtedy, w Waładynce? Jezus Maria, ono przecież nigdy nie zeszło jej z twarzy po tym, jak zobaczyła go w swojej izbie...  
  
\- Ale nie za uratowanie mi życia... - ciągnął Chmielnicki, wciąż się śmiejąc – ...ani za nic, co stało się potem...  
  
Skrzetuski wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Marmurowa skorupa popękała jak porcelana i – znowu – odwrócił wzrok, walcząc z rumieńcem. Bohun także mógł ponownie oddychać i próbował szukać ukojenia w dobrze sobie znanej pogardzie. A więc to tak! Ta głupia duma – jakby czyniła cię jakkolwiek lepszym od tej hołoty, która cię otacza! Polacy-szlachcice i ta ich pogarda dla wolności, dla życia wszystkich, po trupach których szli do swoich żałosnych celów – tak właśnie zwykł uważać, więc jego myśli natychmiast zawrzały gniewem.  
  
Och, ale czy to miało jeszcze jakieś znaczenie? Miał ochotę opluć Helenę tymi pełnymi jadu słowami. Cała ta polska duma i polski honor – myślisz, że coś ci to pomoże? Tutaj?  
  
Zaciskając zęby, Bohun patrzył mętnie na Skrzetuskiego. Wyglądało na to, że pozbierał się już po tamtym znamiennym uderzeniu, ale jego oczy zdradzały, że wciąż nie doszedł do siebie w pełni. Strzepnął rękę Chmielnickiego ze swojego karku, sprawiając, że hetman zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.  
  
\- On nie wie!  
  
Bohun podszedł bliżej, uświadamiając sobie, że musiał nie dosłyszeć części rozmowy. Starzec - Kisiel - oraz kilku innych ze świty posła wystąpiło, tworząc ciasny krąg wokół Skrzetuskiego. Bohun parsknął. Przekaz był jasny.  
  
Chmielnicki wciąż mówił - coś o Czaplińskim i gospodzie w Czehryniu, a twarz porucznika zmieniła się znowu. Odsunął się nieco, wpatrzył w podłogę z grymasem na ustach. Bohun obserwował go przez jeszcze kilka chwil, zaintrygowany, ale szybko stracił zainteresowanie i opadł na najbliższą ławę, sięgając po dzban miodu.  
  
Dziwnie było oglądać teraz Skrzetuskiego - pomyślał Bohun, napiwszy się - po całym długim roku, który minął od ich pierwszego spotkania w Rozłogach. Był wtedy wściekły – czuł gniew pulsujący mu w żyłach – a jak mało ich wtedy poróżniło! Tylko taniec, pomyślał gorzko. A ile się od tamtego czasu zmieniło? Sam Skrzetuski zdawał się być odmieniony. Bohun znów zerknął na niego z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze, jak szlachcic wyglądał w Rozłogach. Ostro zarysowana szczęka, złoto-brązowe włosy, aroganckie zachowanie... Lepiej za to pamiętał twarz Heleny, kiedy wirowali po pokoju. Blade lico rumiane z zachwytu, błyszczące oczy, ciemne włosy wirujące wokół spódnicy...  
  
Bohun wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i wziął kolejny łyk miodu. Skrzetuski, mruknął ozięble. Myśl o Skrzetuskim.  
  
Twarz porucznika była wyraźnie szczuplejsza. On cały wydawał się szczuplejszy - wątlejszy; jakby silniejszy, a jednocześnie bardziej kruchy. Odpowiadał teraz Chmielnickiemu i mimo zadartej głowy i rąk statecznie spoczywających przy bokach, jego oczy zdradzały, co naprawdę czuł – żal? Mówił cicho, ale wyglądało na to, że Chmielnicki słuchał.  
  
Ech, a jakże by inaczej. Bohun poczuł jak fala zazdrości i goryczy ogarnia jego serce. Oczywiście, że Lach kocha ją tak samo mocno, jak ona się o niego troszczy. Idealne połączenie! Dwa gołąbeczki! Dopasowani we wszystkim, czyż nie? Krew polska, krew szlachecka, idiotyczny upór i... i ten cholerny wyraz twarzy!  
  
Obiecałem Helenie, że rzucę jej pod nogi jego łeb - mroczna myśl przemknęła przez jego głowę. I zrobię to, tak mi dopomóż Bóg.  
  
" _A ty odlitaj, Laszku, od kolaski, koły step baczysz._ "  
  
\- Bohun – powiedział Skrzetuski, głosem równie ostrożnym, co wcześniej, a Bohun zamarł z zaskoczenia.  
  
\- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić – odpowiedział Chmielnicki. - Bohun nie żyje.  
  
Wystarczyło już tych plotek. Bohun wstał. Ledwo słyszał, jak Skrzetuski mówi coś o dziewczynie w Kijowie i grupie poszukiwawczej, ale i to się rozmyło. Znów zaczął przepychać się przez tłum, słysząc pomruki pełne podziwu i niedowierzania na jego widok. Kiedy zbliżał się już do drugiego końca pokoju, wszystko nagle stało się jasne. Wystarczyło kilka krótkich słów.  
  
\- ...a co ja będę miał z tego?  
  
Serce Bohuna stanęło.  
  
_A co ja będę miał z tego?_  
  
Wiedział, iż powinien był rad być z porażki swojego wroga, ale... widząc zrezygnowaną postawę Skrzetuskiego, miarowy oddech, zwieszoną głowę, zakrywającą bladą skórę na jego szyi... nagle poczuł się dziwnie rozdrażniony. Dlaczego hetman bawił się z tym Polakiem w kotka i myszkę? To było niedorzeczne. Powinien był myśleć o całej armii, którą dowodził, a zajmował go jeden żołnierzyk Wiśniowieckiego?  
  
Skrzetuski uniósł spojrzenie i utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Chmielnickim przez kilka długich chwil. Zadrżały mięśnie jego szczęki.  
  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny – powiedział w końcu z trudem. Chmielnicki uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i ponownie objął ręką kark Skrzetuskiego. Przez dosłownie pół sekundy widać było, jak porucznik zamyka oczy.  
  
Bohun przepchnął się przez ostatnich z żołnierzy, którzy torowali mu drogę.  
  
\- Jeśli ktokolwiek ma coś do Jura Bohuna, może powiedzieć to mnie! - wykrzyknął, zbyt szybko i zbyt głośno. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Szepty przerodziły się w krzyki: "żyje! On żyje!" Palce Chmielnickiego zsunęły się z szyi Skrzetuskiego niemal natychmiast. Pospieszył powitać Bohuna, który za to jął bacznie przyglądać się Skrzetuskiemu znad hetmańskiego ramienia. Porucznik przeczesywał włosy palcami, wyraźnie próbując odzyskać zimną krew. Przez chwilę wyglądało też, jakby zerknął na Bohuna niepewnie, ale musiało mu się wydawać. Grupa posłów – starzec i negocjatorzy – patrzyli po sobie niespokojnie.  
  
\- Nie wiem czy będę potrzebował teraz tych dwustu żołnierzy – zaczął Chmielnicki, ale Skrzetuski przerwał mu, występując naprzód, aż dzieliło ich tylko kilka kroków.  
  
\- Bohun, widzisz, że niesprawiedliwość nas różni.  
  
Bohun patrzył na niego. Każda tęskna myśl o sympatii do niego zniknęła w obliczu perspektywy zemsty. _Tak, widzę._  
  
\- Jutro o tej porze? - Spojrzenie Skrzetuskiego zimne było jak stal. Bohun namyślił się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział, co go do tego pchnęło, ale rozchylił poły swojej koszuli i płaszcza, odsłaniając bandaże, które kryły.  
  
\- Za tydzień o tej samej porze. Chyba, że – uśmiechnął się drwiąco – honor pozwala ci bić się z rannym człowiekiem.  
  
\- Za tydzień – powiedział twardo Skrzetuski. - Będę czekał – dodał. Szeleszcząc płaszczem, porucznik odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pokój.  
  
\- Powinien był poczekać, aż pozwolę mu odmaszerować – mruknął Chmielnicki do Bohuna. - Ale nic na to nie poradzę. - Obrócił się do niego w konspiracyjnym geście, wypełniając powietrze swoim winnym oddechem. - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś go na Siczy. Co za wigor, co za ogień!  
  
Pewnego razu – pomyślał Bohun, zdenerwowany – dowiem się w końcu, co naprawdę Skrzetuski zrobił na Siczy.  
  
\- Mm.  
  
Ton głosu hetmana zmienił się.  
  
\- Nawet teraz – czyś ty to widział? - przez cały ten czas on chciał mnie zabić. - Zaśmiał się. - To bez wątpienia człowiek Wiśniowieckiego. Ale potrzebuje mnie, jeśli chce kiedykolwiek zobaczyć swoją dziewkę, więc musi pozwolić mi zrobić, co tylko zechcę.  
  
Bohun poczuł skurcz w trzewiach. Kiedy już przemówił, miękko i pewnie cedził słowa, nie ujawniając ani krztyny niepewności, którą czuł.  
  
\- To wyście obiecali mu moją Helenę?  
  
Chmielnicki poklepał go po plecach i ryknął śmiechem.  
  
\- Jurko, myśleliśmy, żeś jest martwy!  
  
Bohun uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
  
\- Nie popełniajcie więcej tego błędu.  
  
  
  
Późno już było, gdy odgłosy biesiady przygasły w pomieszczeniu obok, a po chwili do pokoju wszedł Kisiel. Skrzetuski uniósł spojrzenie znad listu, który właśnie pisał, aby pokazać, że wie o jego obecności. Twarz starca zdradzała zmęczenie i coś jeszcze – zmartwienie?  
  
\- Co waść robisz? - zapytał Kisiel. Z drugiego końca pokoju Skrzetuski słyszał skrzypienie ramy łoża i szelest zdejmowanych butów. Usiadł przy prostym drewnianym stole, oświetlonym pojedynczą świecą po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia.  
  
\- List piszę. Znajdę kogoś, kto dostarczy go do Zamościa – są tam moi przyjaciele, pan Zagłoba i Michał Wołodyjowski, może nawet pan Longinus, jeśli zdążył wrócić – Jan przerwał, zaniepokojony wyrazem twarzy Kisiela. - Coś się stało?  
  
Kisiel westchnął. Kilka minut minęło, zanim przemówił:  
  
\- Powinienem był... Wyb... - W końcu uniósł wzrok. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że znasz Chmielnickiego?  
  
Jan odłożył pióro.  
  
\- Nie sądziłem, że to ważne – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
  
\- Nie sądziłeś – zachłysnął się Kisiel.  
  
\- A czy okazało się ważne? - Skrzetuski wrócił do pisania. - Czy to w jakiś sposób wpłynęło na waszą misję?  
  
\- Nie, ale-  
  
\- Szczerze przepraszam, że sprawiłem wam problem, oszczędzając sobie ceremonii powitalnej – powiedział Skrzetuski, ostro i wyraźnie. - Ale wiecie, że cofnąć tego nie mogę.  
  
\- Tak, ale – Kisiel stracił resztki zimnej krwi. - Na Boga, Janie, jeśli byś mi powiedział, nigdy bym ci nie pozwolił zbliżyć się do niego choć na kilometr! On patrzy na ciebie jak na...  
  
\- Jak na co? - warknął Skrzetuski, wściekły chłodnym wspomnieniem palców tańczących wokół jego krtani. - To nie ma znaczenia, więc po co roztrząsać? W końcu mam to, czego chciałem – pojedynek z Bohunem – i to bez udziału tego fałszywego hetmana. Tyle, koniec. - Wziął głęboki wdech i próbował uspokoić swoje galopujące serce, sfrustrowany tym, jak bardzo Chmielnicki go przerażał. - To nie ma znaczenia – powtórzył.  
  
Kisiel w ciszy oglądał ten wybuch.  
  
\- W porządku – mruknął po chwili. - Chciałbym tylko być zdolnym do tego, żeby coś zrobić.  
  
Skrzetuski ponownie podniósł swoje pióro i wpatrywał się przez chwilę w kartkę. _Też bym chciał._  
  
  
  
Bohun i Skrzetuski nie potrzebowali wiele czasu, aby ponownie się na siebie natknąć. Przypadkiem musnęli się w podwórzu kolejnego popołudnia. Skrzetuski odskoczył jak poparzony. Obrócili się twarzami do siebie i zastygli. Wokół szybko zebrał się tłum. Jeden z nich – mroczny i posępny, odziany bogato i przyozdobiony skradzionymi dobrami, drugi zaś – dumny i baczny, w czerwonym płaszczu dotykającym śniegu, prezentujący sztandarowy obraz żołnierza Wiśniowieckiego. Wszyscy szeptali między sobą, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, co wyniknie z tej konfrontacji. Obaj długo milczeli, ich spojrzenia pozostawały nieruchome. Zmęczony, wygłodniały wzrok Bohuna napotkał ten dumny, nieugięty - Jana.  
  
Bohun ustąpił pierwszy, udając, że zwycięstwo Jana nie znaczyło nic, bo była to tylko zwykła wymiana spojrzeń.  
  
\- A dokąd to się wybierasz, ptaszeńku?  
  
Szepty wśród gawiedzi stały się głośniejsze.  
  
\- Ciebie szukać, Kozaku. - Odchylił głowę, jakby wzruszając ramionami.  
  
\- Och? - W oczach Bohuna coś błysnęło – złość? Zainteresowanie?  
  
\- Wyjaśnić chcę kilka rzeczy pojedynku dotyczących.  
  
\- Nie martw się – wycedził Bohun. – Jedną rękę za plecami mieć będę.  
  
Ich publiczność zarechotała, a Skrzetuski jej na ten śmiech pozwolił. Sam niemal się uśmiechnął.  
  
\- Może, jeśli kiedykolwiek skończysz z wymówkami.  
  
\- Nie poddawaj w wątpliwość honoru mojego – warknął Bohun.  
  
\- A ty – mojego.  
  
\- Mógłbym w pył cię obrócić. Tu i teraz.  
  
Ich dłonie natychmiast dotknęły rękojeści szabli i przez chwilę wydawało się, że faktycznie może dojść do pojedynku. Ale usta Skrzetuskiego wykręciły się w szerokim uśmiechu, cieniu doprowadzającego do szału, aroganckiego grymasu, który Bohun zapamiętał z Rozłogów. Zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
  
\- Porozmawiajmy o tym na osobności.  
  
  
  
Tułali się po przedmieściach Perejasławia, ze śniegiem i zamarzniętym błotem skrzypiącym im pod butami, aż w końcu zatrzymali się w miejscu z widokiem na zaśnieżoną łąkę. Bogate kolory odzienia Bohuna – głębokie błękity oraz ciemne fiolety i czerwienie – sprawiły, że odznaczał się na tle monotonnego krajobrazu. Klejnoty i pióra w jego futrzanej czapce dopełniały tylko wrażenia, że wyglądał jak postać z bajki – książę-jastrząb czy może sokół.  
  
Jan natychmiast sięgnął po głupią wymówkę – tę samą, po którą zawsze sięgał w Rozłogach, kiedy dręczyły go podobne myśli: _dobrze, że zabił w jej obliczu człowieka - przez to nie może teraz na niego patrzeć._ Zupełnie, jakby właśnie to sprawiło, że zauważył w nim te cechy. Nawet jeśli tak było - to przecież nie miało znaczenia. Nawet jeśli Helenę obchodziłby ten krasny Kozak, co z tego? Bohun zdążył już pokazać, jak mało obchodziło go jej zdanie. Helena – Boże, Helena...  
  
Czy po tym wszystkim, naprawdę mogła być tak blisko? W Kijowie, tylko kilka dni jazdy stąd? Był już zbyt długo pogrążony w żalu, żeby jeszcze mieć nadzieję. Znów zerknął na Bohuna i zauważył, że Kozak patrzy w jego stronę. Jego oczy(Jan nie mógł dojść, czy były niebieskie czy zielone), wyzierały spod ciemnych brwi z tym samym głodem, tęsknotą; Jan ledwo wstrzymał dreszcz. Wygląda na to, że ciągle ma taki wyraz twarzy, zapewnił sam siebie, niespokojny. Udręczona dusza!  
  
Jan był zbyt świadom tego, że ten młody mężczyzna, czasem bezmyślny, a czasem melancholijny, był tym, który do ostatniego pnia spalił Rozłogi. Tym, który wymordował Kurcewiczów jednego po drugim, uprowadził Helenę, którą twierdził, że kocha. Skrzetuski zastanawiał się, ile warta była taka miłość. Wiatr smagnął jego płaszcz, odsłaniając miejsce pod kołnierzem, gdzie spoczywały wcześniej palce Chmielnickiego. Odruchowo sięgnął w to miejsce dłonią, aby zakryć nagi fragment skóry. Ogarnął go nagły przypływ żalu i to było wszystko na czym mógł się teraz skupić, żeby nie przewrócić się tam, gdzie stał.  
  
Boże, Helena...  
  
Poczuł, jak jego ramię dotyka płaszcza Bohuna i zdębiał, desperacko próbując przywołać martwy, nieruchomy wyraz twarzy, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
  
\- Zabić to ja bym cię mógł nawet teraz, ptaszeńku. - Słowa Bohuna niewiele głośniejsze były od szeptu, ale Skrzetuski słyszał je wyraźnie, niczym dźwięk kościelnych dzwonów, przecinający powietrze. Sama groźba za to nic dla niego nie znaczyła.  
  
\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego. - _Spróbowałbyś tylko._ \- Zbyt swój kozacki honor kochasz.  
  
\- Czyżby?  
  
Jan dosyć miał tej farsy.  
  
\- Powiedz, naprawdę masz zamiar wziąć ją w Kijowie za żonę? "Z księdzem i trzema setkami świec"?  
  
Bohun pokiwał twierdząco głową, zanim ocknął się i warknął:  
  
\- Co ja mam zamiar z nią zrobić to nie twoja jest sprawa.  
  
\- Nie tknąłeś jej chyba.  
  
\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?  
  
\- Tak mi Zagłoba powiedział. - Jego głos zmiękł w akcie ulgi. - Oczywiście – dodał – powiedział mi też, żeś martwy.  
  
\- Wołodyjowski mnie ranił – odgryzł się Bohun. - Ale to tylko draśnięcie.  
  
Jan natomiast uparcie wrócił do drążenia tematu:  
  
\- A czy Helena tego ślubu chce?  
  
Cień wątpliwości przemknął po posępnej twarzy Bohuna.  
  
\- A czemu miałbym cokolwiek ci mówić? - wydusił w końcu.  
  
Uczucie nadziei i ulgi rozkwitło w piersi Jana. Czuł, jakby mógł normalnie oddychać po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy. To nie musiało znaczyć, że ona wciąż go kochała, ale – och, byłby głupcem, jeśli kiedykolwiek by w nią zwątpił! Popatrzył na Bohuna, niemal dziękczynnie, ponieważ to właśnie od niego usłyszał tę nowinę.  
  
\- A więc nie. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dodaniem. Bohun za to zaczynał wpadać we wściekłość.  
  
\- Ona jeszcze nie wie nawet, że tego chce, Lachu. - Tym razem żadnego szyderczego "ptaszeńka". Głos Bohuna był gruby i niski, drżący z furii.  
  
Jan parsknął. Gniew wezbrał w nim, niczym płomień. Po wszystkim, co jej zrobił...!  
  
\- Wierz mi, pojęcia nie masz o tym, czego ona chce. Był dogłębnie świadom swojego położenia, jakby przepełniony gorączką pola walki, planujący już ruchy w razie ataku atamana. _Nienawidzę cię._ Te słowa szumiały w jego głowie jak litania.  
  
\- Obiecałem, że rzucę jej pod nogi twój łeb! - Ręka Bohuna w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy szabli.  
  
\- Myślisz, iż sprawi to, że cię pokocha? - powiedział spokojnie Skrzetuski. Lata treningów sprawiły, że czekał już, gotów do ataku w każdej chwili.  
  
Bohun ledwo na niego spojrzał – trwało to chwilę - oczami dzikimi, trzęsąc się jak opętany. A potem, tak szybko, że Jan ledwo był w stanie to zobaczyć, wyjął swą szablę i zaatakował.  
  
Skrzetuski tylko na to czekał i sam momentalnie dobył ostrza. Cofnął się kawałek, zaparł w obronnej pozycji i z łatwością sparował kilka pierwszych pchnięć. Śnieg zaskrzypiał pod jego butami, kiedy cofnął się głębiej. Bohun walczył jak burza. Tam, gdzie brakowało mu czegoś w technice, nadrabiał bezmyślnością i czystą furią. Nacierał na Jana pchnięciami, których jedynym celem była zemsta i wszystko, co tamten mógł robić to blokować je, miarowo cofając się w odpowiedzi na Bohuna napierającego w jego stronę.  
  
_W końcu się zmęczy. Nikt nie umie długo wytrzymać, zużywając tyle energii._  
  
Bohun pchnął znowu, tnąc do góry, a Jan zrobił unik, parując atak. Przy zderzeniu się ostrzy poleciały iskry. Cofnął się jeszcze o jeden krok - przy czym praca jego nóg zdradzała lata treningu - i poczuł jak jego pięta dotyka drewnianej ściany stodoły.  
  
_Zaraza._  
  
Za to z drugiej strony otoczony był zaśnieżonym wzgórzem, spadającym w porośnięte zaroślami, wyschnięte koryto rzeczne.  
  
Skupił się na unikaniu pchnięć Bohuna, trzymając się tego małego skrawka gruntu pod nogami, dopóki Kozak nie zachwiał się, ledwo co, przez co ich ostrza skrzyżowane były dosłownie o chwilę za długo, aby je utrzymać i Jan odepchnął go i wystąpił, zalewając Bohuna rozważnymi cięciami, krzyżując szable to z jednej, to z drugiej strony, zupełnie jakby było to zwykłe ćwiczenie z Wołodyjowskim, a nie kwestia życia i śmierci. Skrzetuski dalej napierał, próbując zepchnąć Bohuna na zbocze wzgórza, gdzie miałby nad nim przewagę. Bohun odpierał każdy jego atak.  
  
Nagle zmieniła się taktyka Kozaka. Bohun obrócił szablę w swojej dłoni i natarł znowu, wirując i tnąc, z piękną niemal gracją. Fascynująca jest jego technika, pomyślał Skrzetuski. To sprawiło, że próbował przewidzieć jego kolejny ruch, nawet zanim zablokował pierwsze cięcie. Podobny, ale inny od szermierza w Łubniach...  
  
Tym samym Jan powrócił do ofensywy, zmagając się z atakami Bohuna. Ponownie wystąpił, używając wszelkich możliwych sztuczek, których nauczył się od Michała. _Dobry jest, ale nie tak dobry jak Wołodyjowski_ , pomyślał zjadliwie.  
  
Oczy Bohuna rozszerzyły się w akcie zaskoczenia. Cofał się wzdłuż grani przed wciąż napierającym Janem i unikał jego ataków, krocząc zwinnie. Szczęk stali odbijał się echem w poniższym wąwozie, przygłuszony przez podmuchy śniegu i wiatr wyjący przy ich podeszwach. Obaj byli wstrząśnięci chłodem. Ledwo Bohun uniknął ataku, a Skrzetuski natarł znowu i szablą strącił jego futrzaną czapkę. Świeży śnieg oprószył włosy Bohuna. Skrzetuski uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. Bohun zgrzytnął zębami i zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą.  
  
Z trudnością blokując pchnięcia Bohuna, Jan poczuł, że znowu się wycofuje, walcząc o utrzymanie tego skrawka ziemi – by kontratakować – wycofać ponownie...  
  
Bohun uderzył na niego, tak szybko, że temu nie starczyło siły na sparowanie ciosu do boku i ich ostrza skrzyżowały się. Tworzyły niemal idealny krzyż – tak, że Jan mógł zobaczyć pomiędzy nimi oczy Bohuna. Trwali tak zablokowani przez dłuższą chwilę, każdy napierający w inną stronę, ledwo zdolni do oddechu.  
  
Bohun pchnął mocniej krawędź swojej szabli, co wywołało ostry dźwięk stali rysującej o stal.  
  
Skrzetuski zebrał w sobie ostatki sił i pchnął mocno.  
  
Bohun zachwiał się na krawędzi wzgórza. Skrzetuski wykorzystał jego chwilowe rozkojarzenie i zadziałał szybko. Ledwo wymienili kilka kolejnych cięć, nim koniec szabli Jana znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko gardła Bohuna.  
  
Spragniony oddechu Jan wykorzystał moment, żeby odzyskać równowagę i ustawić pewnie nogi. Bohun łypał na niego tymi przeszywająco jasnymi oczami, pokonany, ale nie zaszczuty. We włosy miał wmieszane błoto i śnieg.  
  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie - tak po prostu, nie odrywając spojrzeń.  
  
Nie był zdolny do tego, żeby go zabić. Nawet jeśli by chciał, nie mógłby.  
  
Nawet słów nie potrzeba, stwierdził Skrzetuski. Niemal natychmiast uniósł swoje ostrze, wsunął je do pochwy przy pasie i, po kolejnym momencie zwątpienia( _jeszcze rok temu nie podałby ręki szlachcicowi; nawet teraz pamiętał swoje słowa: "szabli waćpan nie nosisz?"_ ) ( _Niebieskie czy zielone? Niebieskie czy zielono-niebieskie czy niebiesko-zielone czy zielone?_ ), podał Bohunowi rękę.  
  
Bohun nie przyjął jej. Jak zranione zwierzę, z bólem w oczach obrócił się na bok i wsparł na ręce, a potem podniósł. Już stojąc, splunął na ziemię. Wyglądało na to, że on też nie potrzebował słów.  
  
Jan obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.  
  
  
  
\- Nie wiem czy kochają cię czy nienawidzą – powiedział Kisiel. Jan wzruszył ramionami. - Prawda li to, że tamtego dnia walczyłeś z Bohunem?  
  
\- Prawda – odparł Skrzetuski. Jego żywe spojrzenie koloru ciemnego bursztynu wbiło się w wojewodę. Co dziwne, wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz uśmiechnąć. Kisiel pomyślał, że nie widział namiestnika tak ożywionego już od kilku miesięcy. Mógł być temu tylko rad. Kiedy spotkali się w gospodzie, Jan wydawał się przerażająco odrętwiały - jak zwykł tryskać energią, tak wtedy prezentował sobą obraz zupełnie przeciwny. Jedyne momenty przebłysku żalu nachodziły Skrzetuskiego, gdy doprowadzał go ktoś do gniewu; przez resztę czasu pułkownik zachowywał się jak manekin, dwukrotnie bardziej kompetentny, lojalny i pracowity, niż ktokolwiek inny, jednak zewnętrznie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji.  
  
Lat miał ledwo dwadzieścia dwa, a zdolny był samego siebie za wszelką cenę poświęcić. Kisiel słyszał, jak tamten ze trzydzieści razy wspomina śmierć dla "duchowości".  
  
Dziwna to była rzecz, wdzięczność dla śmiertelnego wroga Skrzetuskiego. A jednak cicho dziękował Kisiel Bohunowi za rozpalenie w Skrzetuskim cienia jego dawnej iskry.  
  
\- Cóż, nie ciesz się tak – wymamrotał Kisiel. - Ja jestem tu z pobudek dyplomatycznych...  
  
\- Helena żyje – powiedział z naciskiem Skrzetuski. - Jest cała i zdrowa. I nie chce Bohuna, a on zamierza z wielkim rozmachem ją poślubić - zrobić, co uważa za słuszne. Upokorzyłem go wczoraj i – niech Bóg da! - zrobię to znowu.  
  
\- ...I?  
  
Usta Jana wykręciły się w grymasie.  
  
\- Uparcie próbuję nie robić sobie nadziei.  
  
  
  
"Gdzieżeś był? Cóżeś robił?" Gdziekolwiek Bohun nie poszedł, było zupełnie tak samo. "Słyszałem, żeś martwy jest." i "Powinienem był wiedzieć!" Był ściskany, klepany po plecach, na jego cześć wznoszone były toasty – gorzałka lała się szklanica za szklanicą. Wraz z końcem nocy wybrzdąkał nawet kilka pieśni na lutni, wielokrotnie mrugając dla poprawy widzenia, a jego palce sunęły po strunach szybciej, niż myśli... Obudził się z dzwoniącą głową i piersią pełną tego samego dudniącego bólu, co każdego poprzedniego ranka. Świeża czerwień sączyła się przez bandaże na jego brzuchu.  
  
Wciąż nękały go słowa Skrzetuskiego.  
  
_A czy Helena tego ślubu chce?_  
  
Nie. Nie – oczywiście, że nie, wiedzieli to obydwaj. Ale Bohun chyba wierzył, że nienawiść Heleny do niego (bo nienawiść to była, czyż nie?) to bardziej przypadek, niż fatum. Nawet nie przypadek w postaci niskiego urodzenia jego, a wysokiego Skrzeutuskiego; Bohun znał Helenę wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że żadne z nich nie miałoby dla niej znaczenia. Nie, to dzień, w którym była świadkiem morderstwa, którego on dokonał, zmienił jej opinię o nim; sprawił, że zamiast zapraszająca, stała się zdystansowana i zlękniona. _Skrzetuski może to nazywać inaczej_ , pomyślał Bohun gorzko, _ale każdy dzień, który w armii Jaremy spędza jest dniem, w którym zabija. Nie bądź naiwna, widziałem go w akcji. Każdy to być może – od Tatarów po chłopskie dzieci_.  
  
I część Bohuna wciąż wierzyła, że ona kochałaby go nawet teraz, gdyby tamten jeden dzień nigdy się nie wydarzył – i wciąż ufał, że to niesprawiedliwość odebrała mu jej miłość, tak jak niesprawiedliwość skradła ich zaręczyny. I skoro ta niesprawiedliwość była tak oczywista – czyż nie miał prawa do wzięcia siłą wszystkiego, co należało do niego – wszystkiego tego, co powinno było do niego należeć?  
  
_A czy Helena tego ślubu chce?_  
  
Skrzetuski nie wiedział, że targnęła się na swoje życie.  
  
  
  
Było późno. Piece w izbie wygasały, rzucając długie cienie na prostą podłogę i pozostałości uczty. Wciąż było słychać pomruki małych grupek ludzi, rozmawiających przy swych chrapiących towarzyszach. Dzikie groźby i wyzwiska, których od samego przyjazdu wysłuchiwała świta Kisiela, ucichły trochę – Kisiel zastanawiał się, na ile to było zasługą powrotu Skrzetuskiego do życia - lekceważenia każdej groźby wyzywającym uśmiechem... Także zbliżający się pojedynek z Bohunem wydawał się formą rozrywki, zwykłej i prostej. Dziwne, że takie rzeczy pomagały w relacjach międzyludzkich, zamiast im przeszkadzać.  
  
Jan siedział z plecami opartymi o ścianę i dzbanem miodu w zasięgu ręki – głównie nietkniętym. Niechętny był do snu i niezdolny do wyciszenia. Wciąż znajdował się na krawędzi.  
  
Helena, cała i zdrowa – zbyt trudno było poradzić sobie z emocjami, które wywoływała ta myśl. Fakt, że wszystko zależało od niego; że nazajutrz musiał walczyć z Bohunem, żeby ją ochronić, był tak trudny, że Skrzetuski dusił się pod jego ciężarem.  
  
I wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie poczuć się bezpieczny, dopóki rzeczy znowu nie nabiorą sensu, dopóki nie zobaczy Heleny na własne oczy, dopóki nie ustali jasno swojego celu, a Chmielnicki nie przestanie patrzeć na niego tym zaborczym, wywołującym dreszcz wzrokiem.  
  
Skrzetuski odetchnął, rozglądając się po rozświetlonym światłem zachodzącego słońca pokoju – widział osuwające się ciała, puste szklanice i migotanie ognia. Chmielnicki udał się na spoczynek godzinę wcześniej, śmiejąc się z przerwami na zadumę i kaprysząc niebezpiecznie. Co z tego, że Skrzetuski nie był mu już dłużny? Pokazał już Kisielowi, że nie imały się go żadne zasady. _A cóż z tego?_ , powiedziałby. Janowi zbyt łatwo było to sobie wyobrazić. _Niczego nie jestem ci winien. - Cóż z tego?_  
  
Skrzetuski wbił paznokcie w dłonie. Próbował skupić uwagę na teraźniejszości.  
  
Kilka pojedynczych nut zagranych na lutni zadźwięczało, przerywając ten bliski ciszy stan. Bohun siedział samotnie za stołem, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. 

Po wieczność tak samo  
Jak sięgnę do pamięci  
Od godziny narodzin  
Do dnia mojej śmierci  
  
Głowa Kozaka była zwieszona, jego ciemne włosy dotykały czarnych rzęs. Czerwone światło rozżarzonych węgli oświetlało twarz i srebrne wzory na jego ubraniu. Skrzetuski przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i sięgnął po miód.  
  
Niemal bezwiednie podniósł się na nogi. Byli teraz prawie zupełnie sami. Skrzetuski przesunął się w stronę Bohuna tak, jak wskaźnik kompasu przesuwa się ku północy. Stanął naprzeciw niego, opierając się nieco o ścianę i dopił miód. Bohun uniósł spojrzenie i dokończył wers, nie pozwalając sobie na omyłkę w nucie czy w śpiewie.  
  
Przyszłe me dni  
Jeśli marne będziecie  
Skróćcie ten czas  
Przeznaczony mi na świecie  
  
Nagle uciął ostro melodię, którą grał na lutni.  
  
\- Czego chcesz?  
  
Usta Skrzetuskiego natychmiast wykrzywiły się w grymasie.  
  
\- Czas swój cały na zapamiętywaniu tego spędzasz? - Usiadł naprzeciw niego. Bohun zaś odłożył lutnię na ławę obok.  
  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Wtedy, kiedy nie planuję twojej śmierci.  
  
\- Oczywiście – powtórzył jak echo Skrzetuski.  
  
Ucichli. Nie była to cisza komfortowa, bardziej coś nieznajomego, momentami intrygującego i jakby zakazanego. Zerkali na siebie, ale ciężko im było utrzymać wzrok na sobie nawzajem przez więcej, niż kilka sekund. Obaj zrezygnowali z przybliżenia się do siebie. W końcu Jan pokiwał głową.  
  
\- To się już jutro stanie – powiedział.  
  
Bohun sięgnął po szklanicę stojącą obok niego. Czy w jego słowach czaiła się zniewaga?  
  
\- Poddajesz się tak łatwo? - Na te słowa Skrzetuski fuknął.  
  
\- Ależ nie. O tobie mówię.  
  
\- Prawda – powiedział Bohun. Jego ręka zadrżała, gdy odstawiał pustą szklanicę. Przewróciła się i przetoczyła przez stół.  
  
\- Zaraza.  
  
Skrzetuski zatrzymał ją ręką i postawił. Ostrożnie obserwował Bohuna, kiedy ten z przechyloną głową przysunął się bliżej i odesłał ją do niego, przesuwając po stole. Bohun z łatwością ją pochwycił. Jego ramiona pozostały pochylone, głowa niemal zwieszona. Oczy miał obojętnie wpatrzone w blat, ale kiedy Jan zwyczajnie posłał mu po stole szklanicę, ten uniósł świadomie wzrok i przyjrzał się zrogowaciałym dłoniom Skrzetuskiego.  
  
Przez chwilę Bohun naprawdę rozważał powiedzenie mu o tym.  
  
To nie tak, że mu współczuł. Przebłyski jego sympatii do Skrzetuskiego przychodziły i odchodziły z nagłością taką, z jaką podczas burzy pojawia się piorun, poprzedzony i zastąpiony ciemnością.  
  
Owszem, nienawiść Heleny ciążyła mu na sercu jak kamień, i nie, nie mógł tego powiedzieć, ale czy Skrzetuski – ten którego wybrała, pomyślał, zgorzkniały jak trucizna – nie ma prawa wiedzieć, co zaszło?  
  
_Kurcewiczówna targnęła się na swoje życie._  
  
Te słowa krążyły gdzieś tam: w tysiącach różnych wariantów. Był już niebezpiecznie blisko wypowiedzenia ich, zrzucenia ciężaru z serca swojego choć na kilka chwil; i niemal oszołomiony. Przyglądał się dłoniom Skrzetuskiego spoczywającym na blacie, uformowanym niczym opadłe liście: zgrubiałym kłykciom, smukłym opuszkom palców, pokrytych twardymi odciskami, skórze złotej blaskiem pochodni...  
  
I wtedy nagle uderzyła go świadomość, że jeśli Skrzetuski by się dowiedział, mogłaby się zdarzyć jedna z dwóch rzeczy. Znienawidziłby go jeszcze bardziej – nienawidziłby go wtedy tak, _jak nienawidziła go Helena_...  
  
Albo mógłby go Polak pożałować, a - do diaska - Bohun wciąż miał swoją dumę.  
  
Wstał nagle, łamiąc ich wspólny amok, podniósł lutnię, poradził Skrzetuskiemu, żeby wyspał się dobrze, jeśli chce mieć jutro jakąkolwiek szansę. Skrzetuski pochylił się lekko do tyłu, zaskoczony, ale wciąż pogrążony w letargu, uniósł brew i powiedział:  
  
\- Ty także.  
  
  
  
Następnego wieczora, na dwie godziny przed zmierzchem, porucznik polski Jan Skrzetuski i ataman kozacki Jur Bohun spotkali się w tym, co miało być ich spotkaniem ostatnim. Zimowe słońce niemal całkowicie rozpłynęło się na rozpościerającym się nad ich głowami białym niebie, a jedyną oznaką zapadającej nocy była rozmyta łuna ciemności ledwo nad horyzontem, ogarniająca ich wokół. Z północy wiał wiatr; na zamarzniętej ziemi nie pozostał prawie żaden śnieg. Drewniane ściany miejskich budynków oferowały przed siłami natury ochronę – tak, jak zgromadzony wewnątrz nich tłum: masa nieposkromiona, z nastawieniem wrogim i życzeniem nieprzyjaznym. Chmielnicki, razem z posłami i braćmi Kozakami usiadł ponad nimi; momentami wyglądał na rozbawionego, a momentami na przepełnionego pogardą. Śmiech jego zlał się ze szmerami tłumu, tworzącymi huk jak trzęsienie ziemi. Po przyjrzeniu się horyzontowi w miejscu, gdzie znikał za domami i kopułą kościoła, Skrzetuski był bliski pewności, że ziemia ma się rozstąpić.  
  
Przygotował się już godzinę temu lub nawet wcześniej: ciasno zaciskając pas, sprawdzając, czy jego szabla sprawnie wysuwa się z pochwy. Przechadzając się w te i wewte po posadzce, aby upewnić się, że podeszwy jego butów są naturalnie wytarte i czuje się w nich pewnie. Próbując uspokoić oddech – wdech, wydech... zignorować nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. Pomyślał o Bohunie, krwiście oświetlonym blaskiem ognia, przelewającym swoją duszę w słowa, a czyniącym to z tak niemożliwym żalem bijącym z oblicza, że w piersi Jana odezwał się stary ból, ogarniający go echem dawnego chłodu; w jednej chwili zrozumiał za dużo, a jednocześnie niemal nic. Pomyślał o Helenie, o ciemnych oczach, żywych świeżą radością, licem płonącym czerwienią wywołaną jego własnymi słowami; tej, która odeszła od swojej ciotki i stanęła przed nim, wysoka i dumna, kiedy ją pocałował. Helena, a każdy dzień, który spędzał bez niej wprawiał go w takie odrętwienie, że ledwo stał na nogach. Helena – i każdy dzień, w którym był przekonany o jej śmierci sprawiał, że się dusił.  
  
_Nie myśl o Bohunie - tu chodzi o Helenę, a ona jest ważniejsza, niż my obaj._  
  
I prawda to była. Stojąc przed atamanem, Jan z gotowością wypuścił powietrze i skupił się.  
  
Bohun wyglądał na zmęczonego. Jego jasne zwykle oczy zasnute były mgłą, ale kiedy zobaczył Skrzetuskiego, kąciki jego ust wygięły się w uśmiechu, ostrym i pewnym.  
  
\- No – powiedział Bohun z nutką ironii – komu śmierć, komu życie.  
  
Zrzucili swoje płaszcze. Grudniowy mróz przeniknął pozostały na nich cienki materiał, wrzynając się w skórę Skrzetuskiego. Podwinął rękawy, eksponując nadgarstki na zimno i spojrzał na Bohuna. I Bohun odpowiedział spojrzeniem. Coś dziwnego i niepewnego mignęło w jego oczach; mrugnął, na twarz wrócił drapieżny uśmiech.  
  
\- Tę ranę – mruknął i wskazał na bandaże, które nawet teraz zionęły mdłą czerwienią zaschniętej krwi, prześwitującą przez cienką, białą koszulę – otrzymałem od szlachcica bardzo podobnego tobie, ptaszeńku, człowieka od ciebie znamienitszego. Nie, nie wstyd mi z powodu tego. Wiesz, co mi powiedzieli, kiedy zatrzymali mnie, gdy do Warszawy szedłem jako poseł?  
  
Tłum wokół niego ucichnął.  
  
\- A gdy waszmościowie _szlachtą_ \- wypluł Bohun – jesteście i do _braterstwa się poczuwacie_ , wspólna tedy to jest nasza krzywda, którą się stanowi całemu w osobie jednego wyrządza. - Odwrócił się, żeby przemówić do tłumu Kozaków i chłopów. - Ten człowiek odebrał mi narzeczoną, dziewkę, która obiecana mi była, a jej krewni pozwolili na to – dlaczegóż? Bo on jest szlachcic. - Bohun splunął na ziemię. - Powiadam wam: niech więc na tym polu bądźmy równi. Krzywda wyrządzona jednemu jest krzywdą wyrządzoną wszystkim.  
  
Tłum ryknął. Jan powstrzymał swój gniew, skupiając się na stali dzierżonej w dłoniach i oczach Bohuna, patrzących gdzie indziej. Do chwili gdy...  
  
\- " _Dziewka twoja_ " miłuje mnie – powiedział Skrzetuski. Słowa jego zadźwięczały głośniej, niż miał on zamiar, głosem niskim od wściekłości. - Myślisz, że słusznym było obiecać ją tobie bez jej zgody? A tym bardziej teraz, poślubić tobie bez niej?  
  
\- Miłość jest bez znaczenia! - Bohun podszedł bliżej. - Obietnica to była. Kontrakt. Oszukali mnie, a ja odpłaciłem. Zgodnie z zasługą.  
  
Skrzetuski przywołał z pamięci okrutny, pamiętliwy wyraz twarzy ciotki Heleny, gościnność i prostotę piątki jej synów. _Więcej krwi na moich rękach._  
  
\- Honor to wszystko, co się tu liczy: nie ma miejsca na miłość.  
  
_Tak jakbyś w to wierzył._ Jan parsknął. Jego słowa były przesiąknięte pogardą, serce już skupione na celu.  
  
\- Śmierci twojej nie będę żałował.  
  
Zawahał się Bohun, ale tylko na chwilę.  
  
\- Ani ja twojej.  
  
\- Na miejsca – przypomniał Chmielnicki.  
  
Kisiel, stojący z grupą posłów, spojrzał na Skrzetuskiego. Porucznik kiwnął mu krótko głową.  
  
\- W imię boże! Zaczynajcie!  
  
Jan nie wahał się. Natarł natychmiast, czystymi łukami przecinając szablą chłodne powietrze. Praca jego nóg stawała się bardziej nieskazitelna z każdym kolejnym krokiem, zmuszając tym samym Bohuna do wycofywania się bardziej i bardziej wgłąb placu. Skuteczność, precyzja i siła: technika wprost stworzona do zakończenia pojedynku tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  
  
(Bohun zawahał się w ostatniej chwili.  
  
Dlaczego? Skrzetuski nie miał czasu, żeby o tym pomyśleć.)  
  
Posuwali się wzdłuż placu, a tłum nie przestawał otaczać ich ciasnym kołem. Skrzetuski wciąż bezwzględnie atakował. Zbyt silna była w nim świadomość obecności tłumu wokół niego – zbyt silna była świadomość obecności Chmielnickiego gdzieś na uboczu. Ścięgna w jego nadgarsktu napięły się, kiedy poprawił uścisk na rękojeści szabli, żeby ciąć pod lepszym kątem, od dołu zamiast z boku na bok. Bohun odskoczył, sycząc z wściekłości. Obrona Bohuna była chaotyczna, technika nierówna – wciąż otrząsał się po wytrąceniu z równowagi.  
  
Jeszcze tylko kilka chwil, pomyślał Jan. Tam – potem w górę – i to będzie koniec. _Nie myśl, nie myśl, zrób to po prostu._  
  
Bohun zablokował jego ostatnie cięcie obróconym ostrzem i, wyślizgując się, odzyskał pozycję. Zaprzestał odwrotu i zaczął zręcznie unikać cięć szabli Skrzetuskiego. Teraz już czujnie parował ataki z mistrzowską gracją, za to bez użycia nadmiernej siły. Był jak wir, wystarczający, aby Jana zająć i zdezorientować – na tyle, żeby nie zaczął znowu nacierać, ale i niewystarczający, żeby zakończyć ten pojedynek raz na zawsze.  
  
Dalekie to było od tego, do czego dążył Jan.  
  
Bohun błysnął Skrzetuskiemu uśmiechem, obnażając białe zęby, kiedy znowu ciął do góry, celując w żebra porucznika. Sfrustrowany Jan sparował cięcie swoim własnym, a nastawienie Bohuna zmieniło się. Rozbił parę Skrzetuskiego pchnięciem tak silnym, że ten aż poczuł to w kościach, a z przerażenia serce jego zaczęło bić szybciej. Z tą samą siłą zmusił Skrzetuskiego do cofnięcia się, do poddania swojej części ziemi krok za krokiem. Tłum rozstąpił się za nim.  
  
Skrzetuski odpierał ataki, robił uniki i wyprowadzał cięcia, a jego nierówny oddech kontrastował z surową wojskową szkołą Wiśniowieckiego. Tym samym opóźnił swój odwrót, aż w końcu ponownie walczyli niemal jak równy z równym. W dezorientacji ledwo zauważył, iż tak bardzo oddalili się od środka, że skupiony wokół nich tłum ludzi tworzył teraz nierówne półkole w dalekiej krawędzi placu.  
  
Jan natarł ponownie. Ze startych ze sobą gwałtownie ostrzy poleciały iskry, Bohun niemal upadł. I nie upadł, a zachwiał się tylko w rozkroku, przerzucając rękojeść szabli z jednej dłoni do drugiej.  
  
Skrzetuski na reakcję miał ledwo sekundę. Bohun zaatakował z całą mocą, nacierając na Jana nieustępliwie. Wytrącił ostrze z ręki Skrzetuskiego, a prawą ręką złapał jego ramię i przyparł z hukiem do ściany.  
  
Jan od razu bezwiednie wyrwał się do przodu, łaknąc powietrza. Zagięte ostrze szabli Bohuna spoczęło na jego gardle.  
  
  
  
Bohun, zmrożony, czuł w uszach dudnienie swojego serca. Czuł oddech Skrzetuskiego – jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w miejscu, gdzie była niemal przyciśnięta do tej drugiej. Puls Skrzetuskiego przyspieszył, a i bicie serca Bohuna rozbrzmiewało jak dzwon. Myśl o zabiciu go ledwo przemknęła przez jego umysł.  
  
Zupełnie jakby był on kimś innym, jakby nagle znaleźli się sami, Bohun przyglądał się bladej skórze na szyi Skrzetuskiego, wystającym kościom ponad jego piersią, złotym ramionom, wyzierającym spod cienkich rękawów – tak, jakby napawał się tym widokiem niczym szklanką najlepszego wina. Jego oczy ponownie zwróciły się na twarz Skrzetuskiego. Ostrze szabli odcisnęło cienką czerwoną linię na jego gardle.  
  
Jan napotkał wzrok Bohuna – najpierw zlękniony, potem stały, pewny. Po chwili, ostrożnie, ale z rozmysłem, powędrował spojrzeniem na jego usta.  
  
Dźwięk kopyt galopujących po bruku zaskoczył ich obydwu.  
  
\- Wieści z Kijowa od hetmana! - krzyczał ktoś po rusku. Pomruki tłumu, narastające po długiej już ciszy, stawały się głośniejsze i głośniejsze, zagłuszając odpowiedź Chmielnickiego. - Tak, tak – wyjaśnił jeździec – właśnie dlatego to tak ważne...  
  
W tym chaosie Bohun oderwał się od Skrzetuskiego z ulgą, ale jednocześnie poczuciem niespełnienia. Czuł się odurzony, oszołomiony; puls miał galopujący i nierówny. Próbował uspokoić nieregularny oddech. Za jego plecami Skrzetuski oparł się o ścianę.  
  
Wtedy oblał go zimny pot. _Kijów._  
  
\- Co się stało? - powiedział Bohun ostro. Z racji, że nie czuł się dobrze, powtórzył jeszcze raz, głośniej: - Co się stało? - Skrzetuski stanął obok niego ramię w ramię, jakby byli żołnierzami na linii frontu. Jeździec przepchnął się do nich przez tłum.  
  
\- Chmiel kazał wam to przekazać, bat'ku. Dziewka, Helena Kurcewiczówna, nie żyje.  
  
Skrzetuski zachwiał się na nogach – tak, jakby ktoś zadał mu fizyczny cios. Oparł się o ramię Bohuna i spojrzał na niego przez chwilę oczami dzikimi, a potem spuścił głowę. Jego ciało zesztywniało, wibrując jak szklany dzwon.  
  
Bohun był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować.  
  
_Com ja waćpanu uczyniła, że chodzisz za mną jak nieszczęście?_  
  
Pamiętał jej pytanie i to, jak na nie odpowiedział tam, w Waładynce. _Co ty mnie uczyniła, ne znaju, ale to znaju, że jeśli ja tobie nieszczęście, to i ty mnie nieszczęście._  
  
Groza jaką przeżywał, musiała być widoczna na jego twarzy. Posłaniec kontynuował niepewnie:  
  
\- Była w sanktuarium, motłoch napadł na klasztor. - _Nasi._ \- Wzięli go. Żadna z dziewek nie przeżyła. Wiele nich zaszlachtowano zaraz po... - Popatrzył na Bohuna i Skrzetuskiego i kontynuował. - Inne udusili dymem. W celach sióstr. Wasza Kurcewiczówna wśród nich była.  
  
\- Ja by ci krew oddał – wyszeptał Bohun, odtwarzając wypowiedziane niegdyś sylaby. Ciche jego słowa pochwycił i zabrał wiatr. - Duszę oddał.  
  
\- Był to klasztor Dobrego Mikoły w Kijowie – powiedział szorstko jeździec, myląc reakcję Bohuna z niedowierzaniem. - Sami sprawdźcie, jeśli nie wierzycie.  
  
Bohun tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Stojący obok Skrzetuski przeczesał włosy palcami i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Załamanie.  
  
Skrzetuski podparł boki rękami. Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech i uniósł wzrok, napotykając oczy Kisiela. Zanim opuścił plac, spojrzał na Bohuna, szukając w nim znaku, ale jakiego? Współczucia? Żalu? Zrozumienia?  
  
Czerwona poświata zachodu słońca wykwitła na horyzoncie, oświetlając gmach perejasławskiej cerkwi. Niezadowolony tłum rozpierzchnął się, mroczne cienie położyły na zamarzniętej ziemi.  
  
_Klasztor Dobrego Mikoły, mówił tamten. Nie Świętej-Przeczystej._  
  
Serce Bohuna zaczęło bić na nowo. Raz, dwa.  
  
  
  
Skrzetuski wyjechał do Zbaraża następnego ranka, jeszcze przed świtem. Bohun nie zobaczył go aż do końca wojny.


End file.
